Ren o' the Blade
| class = | sex = Male | age = | alignment = Neutral good | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 1310 | dobnotes = | death = 1372 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | rules = 2nd }} Ren o' the Blade was a human ranger and thief who worked at the Laughing Goblin Inn. History Ren began his career as a ranger until he met the female thief Tempest in Waterdeep. She taught him the ways of a thief. During their adventurers Tempest stole for Ren two ioun stones. This led to Tempest being killed by assassins under the command of Tyranthraxus. Swearing vengeance, Ren left Waterdeep. Ren, approximately thirty at the time, eventually found his way to Phlan, where he began working as a barkeep at the Laughing Goblin Inn. He met the apprentice wizard Shal Bal and Tyrian cleric Tarl Desanea there, and after a tavern brawl the three were forced to team together on a mission to Sokol Keep. The three would continue to adventure together around Phlan until Tyranthraxus was brought to justice. After two of the Phlan missions made Ren angry seeing nature despoil, he returned to the ways of the ranger. Ren was attracted to Shal, but let Tarl attain her as Ren was afraid of how much of his attraction to her was due to her similarity with Tempest. Ten years later Ren had dreams of his friends and Phlan being in danger. He found Phlan had disappeared, but with the help of two druids under directions from Sylvanus, an undead paladin of Tyr named Miltiades, and a wizard named Evaine and her giant cat familiar Gamaliel, he found his friends and Phlan, which were captured by the evil god Bane and hidden underneath a cavern. Shortly after this, he married a druid. Twenty years later he helped Tarl and Shal's son, a paladin aspirant, reclaim the Hammer of Tyr. However, Ren died in single combat early in the mission. Ren's daughter took his ioun stones and placed them in her bow, as tribute to her father. Ren was laid to rest under a magical tree, where his body would be preserved forever. Physical description Ren was 6 ft 6 in (1.98 m) tall with a roguish grin and hidden powerful muscles. He had golden blonde hair that was streaked with gray and bright blue eyes. Personality The cook at the Laughing Goblin Inn stated Ren kept to himself and was considered to be a quiet man. Equipment Among his possessions were included gauntlets of dexterity, a cloak of displacement and also magical boots. His gauntlets, boots and cloak were constructed of dredgon hide which adds to the magic of his personal arsenal, two ioun stones embedded within the hilts of his magical daggers, Left and Right, and a magical two-handed sword. ]] Allies * Shal Desanea * Tarl Desanea * Daile Redfletching Appendix * Ren o' the Star Appearances ;Novels: *Pool of Radiance'' *''Pools of Darkness'' *''Pool of Twilight'' References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Rangers Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the Laughing Goblin Inn Category:Inhabitants of Phlan Category:Inhabitants of the Moonsea Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Barkeeps Category:Inhabitants of Thar